


In the heat of the moment

by ImagineJess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec will soon tolerate Clary, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Lightwood Parents, But Alec will never fully like her, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Investigation, Let's admit Clary can be annoying and be a pain in Alec booty, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Lightwood Siblings, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, The parabatai bond will not break, Trust, forensic pathologist isabelle lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineJess/pseuds/ImagineJess
Summary: For Magnus Bane there were two things he hated:The first: Acid wash jeansThe second: Asking for help and to be specific asking Shadowhunters for help.Now it probably didn't help the situation at all that the last Shadowhunter he had met rocked his world before disappearing without a traceBut now Warlocks are being killed and their Marks removed.In order to save his race from being wiped out entirely Magnus must team up with the Shadowhunters to find the ones responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

_“W-wait should we be doing this?” Magnus gasped as he felt nimble fingers slipping into his open jeans_

_“Probably not.”_

_Magnus glanced down to see a man kneeling in front of him. A dark haired Angel with hazel eyes (Well technically part Angel)._

_A Shadowhunter. Never in his centuries of living would he had thought he would be in such a compromising position with a Shadowhunter!_

_The Nephilim were the type keep to themselves although it wasn't unusual for relations but as far as he was aware it was unheard of for a male Shadowhunter to… to… he moaned as cold air touched his heated flesh and something wet licked up his hardening length making the hairs on his body stand on end. “Maybe w-we-” he gave up on the train of thought when Angel took his cock into his mouth._

_Magnus let his fingers drift through the soft black locks as his hips thrust at their own accord. He could feel the pressure building and whined knowing he was about to come. Angel must have sensed or tasted his pre-release as he pulled away and stood up gracefully. “Maybe what?” he breathed out against Magnus’ neck pressing searing kisses on the flesh._

_It took several attempts for Magnus to even remember what he had been thinking and it didn't help when Angel started to unbutton his shirt. A shudder ran through his body when he felt calloused fingers stroking his nipples and making him even more sensitive._ _“_ _M-maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” Magnus managed when his eyes flickered around their current surrounding._

_Okay! Magnus will quite happily hold his hands up and admit that he had hooked up in some unusual places however he had to draw the line with the alleyway behind his club. A guy was allowed to have some semblance of class when it came to hooking up._

_He groaned as Angel stepped back and smirked. “Scared of being caught Warlock?”_

_He heard the challenge and couldn't help but smirk back. “Scared? No. I would be more concerned if someone came out and found a Shadowhunter sucking off a Warlock. Can you imagine the scandal pretty boy?”_

_Angels lips twitched in amusement as his hazel eyes darkened at the flesh on show which Magnus made no effort to cover. If he wanted to look by all means but touching was out of bounds. “Doesn't really matter to me I won’t be here soon; it’ll be someone else's problem.”_

_What on earth did that mean? Magnus thought as he snapped his fingers to summon a portal. “Well either way pretty boy I am not going to be fucked in an alleyway.” With that said he stepped through the portal straight to his bedroom in the hopes he would be followed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All
> 
> I'm back with a new fic! Okay I know it's not the best idea to have two on the go BUT hear... (read) me out.
> 
> So let me explain... I was minding my own business sleeping as you do and suddenly this idea/scene popped up out of nowhere, I don't think I was in a deep sleep as I woke up thinking... Well that's not a bad idea (around 4am) and thankfully I didn't forget about it when I fell asleep again.
> 
> Don't judge me that I'm having naughty dreams about Malec because I bet loads of people do...
> 
> Anyway it took sometime but I finally managed to get it written down and I hope you like it :)
> 
> Also please note - also mistakes are my own and I will correct them as and when


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - Six Months Later**

He must be desperate Magnus thought as he sat in front of Maryse Lightwood; he must've been downright desperate going to Clave asking for help with his predicament. "I assume you have informed the Clave of this?” Magnus closed his eyes briefly as irritation slithered through his body. “Yes and they advised me to speak to the Head of the Institute for assistance." 

Magnus Bane sat in his chair back ramrod straight and arms crossed tightly over his chest as he regarded the dark haired but very stern looking woman in front of him. “How many Warlocks have gone missing?” he bit his tongue where a sarcastic response almost escaped. If she had bothered to read the file she would know the answer. “Half a dozen but there could be more, I am waiting on a fire message with the total count for this week.” Saying that he made a mental note to chase that up when he was done with the meeting. 

Her dark brow quirked as she finally opened the file and began to read the contents. “Can you think of any reason why somebody would want their Marks?” Oh Magnus could think of a few but each seemed unlikely as the next. “In the past Warlock Marks were seen as trophies similar to Vampire fangs and Werewolf claws." He saw a muscle twitch in Maryse's cheek because she knew full well hunting Downworlders had been a sport with her people before the Accords. He had lost a great many friends to that vulgar sport. "However some believe Marks could actually hold magically properties when consumed.”

His stomach rolled and he shuddered at the thought of someone carving out a Mark of a Warlock and actually eating and/or drinking it in the hopes of absorbing the magic. “It’s a barbaric practice which unfortunately is practiced in some areas of the World.”

He noted a flicker of interest across Maryse Lightwoods face at the tidbit of information he had divulged about his kind. “I am of course working with many other High Warlocks and the Council to ban the practice but it is a work in progress.”

As well as the flicker of interest there was something else. Was Maryse Lightwood of all people impressed that Warlocks knew how to organise their people? Now Magnus would openly admit Shadowhunters were his least favourite to work with. The politics and laws always made a partnership whether it was forced or voluntary somewhat tedious. He had of course met his fair share and the experience had more or less been the same.

None had bothered to learn his name… they referred to him as Warlock or just Bane. They would demand the use of his magic for their wards without a simple please and thank you which he responded by sending a hefty bill with a vast increase of his overall labour costs. Nothing said screw you more than a bill resulting in heart palpitations and nervous palm sweating. Oh revenge could be so sweet sometimes especially when he knew that bill had to be authorised by the Clave!

As Maryse read through his report he gave himself the opportunity to look at her. She was like most Shadowhunters stunning. Perfect skin tone and bone structure. Her mane of dark hair pulled away from her face and leaving her runed neck on display. If a mundane walked past her they probably wouldn't guess she was a warrior trained to fight and serve a _‘greater cause.’_

But there was something about her that called to Magnus, she was so familiar even though he had never officially had dealing with her up until now. He could tell she was of Spanish origin and maybe he had met another Spanish Shadowhunter which was why she seemed so familiar. Or it could just be that her runed neck reminded him of... he closed that door very quickly it was neither the time nor place! 

“This is I will admit somewhat concerning.” She closed the file placing her folded hands on top of it; Magnus covered a snort with a cough. “I will confirm to the Clave that the Institute has been notified and await further instructions from them.”

And that’s that? Magnus thought bleakley as he made leave. Typical Shadowhunters, he wondered why he even bothered letting them know, Shadowhunters were supposed to protect Downworlders out a sense of duty. That seemed to disappear when Valentine Morgenstern recruited Shadowhunters to achieve the ultimate goal of eradicating the World of Demons and Downworlders.

Even though Valentine had since died in a house fire although there were rumours and whispers of him still being alive and in hiding biding his time until his return.

It seemed to Magnus that the fanatical views still remained especially in the older generation and it appeared the stigma had been passed down to their children.

Magnus had felt the judgemental looks when he had walked through the Institute, he had heard the mutters and comments that he shouldn't be allowed into such a sacred place. It didn't matter that he was High Warlock of Brooklyn the title meant nothing to Shadowhunters. Well only until they wanted something from him.

“Great to know! I’ll make sure to tell the Warlocks not to die until the Clave decide what they’re going to do.” The words left him before he could stop himself and mentally he groaned. Maryse’s eyes flashed dangerously her features stiffened into an emotionless mask. “I suggest you watch your tone Warlock. You should be grateful this is officially being brought to the attention of Clave.”

He caught on exactly what Maryse Lightwood was saying - Shadowhunters didn't get involved in Downworlder business, whatever the dispute or issue it was normally dealt with internally by the leader or Council. Vampire go to their Clan leader, Wolves their pack Alpha and Warlocks either the High Warlock or Council. 

Unfortunately most his information about the Warlock disappearances had come from the grapevine or second hand with inaccuracies - he couldn't work out what was real or fake but what made it worse no Warlocks would talk no matter how much he promised to protect them. They were all to scared that whoever or whatever was commiting the crimes would find out and they would be next. 

As Magnus left the Institute he contemplating speaking with the Vampires and Seelies.

He immediately changed his mind yet again because the last thing he wanted was to be indebted to the Vampires well actually their leader who he had been actively avoiding and quite successfully for the last couple years.

The Seelies - A shudder ran down his spine… from what he heard the Queen was going through a ruthless stage linked to a new treaty the Clave wanted her to sign and from what he had heard the treaty wasn't going down well.   
Of course he had requested the assistance of the New York Werewolf pack and the Alpha had said he would pass word around his pack of any suspicious behaviour but there only so much that could be done.

Again Magnus found himself back at square one - asking the Nephilim for help and what happened if he saw _him_ again? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All
> 
> Another chapter to get into the swing of things! I couldn't leave it with just the prologue because it would drive me mad!  
> Anyway enjoy the read 
> 
> Please note - all mistakes are my own and I will correct as and when
> 
> Taaa!! :) x
> 
> Is it practise or practice? - I'm so confused according to Google it's a British English vs America English thing! I don't even know which one to use! (I clearly fail at being British) :') so I used practice but it doesn't look right! (Note - My husband told me to use that one!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 

“Have you spoken to mom yet?” Alec pulled a face and leaned back in his chair trying to put some imaginary distance between himself and the half dissected corpse on the table. When he didn’t answer his sister Izzy glanced up her hands deep in the corpses stomach cavity. He grimaced as she pulled out a greenish organ and dropped it onto a set of scales. “You can’t avoid her forever you know.”

Alec hummed as he leaned his head on the cushion of the chair and closed his eyes. He just needed a few minutes of peace away from everything. Alec had only been back in New York a couple days and he barely felt like he had stopped. Avoiding his mom was becoming a task in itself not to mention the constant batting of questions about how he was and what he did with his time away from the Institute. “Jace told me you haven’t been sleeping.” His eyes snapped open and he scowled at his sister. “I’m fine.”

Izzy returned the scowl playfully with a small smile forming on her lips; she had clearly missed her brothers saltiness. They remained in a comfortable silence. Izzy taking notes about measuring different liquids which Alec decided he didn't need to know what it was. Of course, he knew Izzy would love to tell him about it all which was to be expected as she was the best Forensic Pathologist in New York and North America.

Alec spun the chair from side-to-side before getting up and giving into the curiosity of it all. “What is this?”

“I think it was a Warlock.”

A crack echoed throughout the room as Izzy removed the ribcage and Alec’s stomach turned. “W-Was a Warlock?” It wasn’t… was it? Heart pounding Alec held his breath as he leaned in looking at the disfigured corpse. “Do you know how he died?” without glancing up she passed Alec her clipboard on it was a Warlock profile of a young man of Indian descent.

 **Species - Warlock**  
**Mark - Horns and spikes on lower lip (Removed)**  
**Sex - Male**  
**Cause of Death - TBC**

 **Notes -**  
**Body contains abnormal levels of unknown substance**  
**Body completely drained of blood and bodily fluids**  
**Signs of torture and disfigurement on body mainly on the face where Mark located**  
**Marks removed pre mortem**

He breathed a sigh of relief… it wasn't him! Thank the Angel! 

Izzy looked up and her eyes narrowed at his pale complexion. “If you going to puke.” She pointed her head towards the sink in the corner. “Do it in the sink.” She wrinkled her nose at thought while pulling something that looked like skin off the corpse and into a pot. She examined the contents with a thoughtful expression. “I should have the sample results by tomorrow, I’ll send you the report.”

Alec who at the time had been reading Izzy’s notes looked up. “Why would I need the report?”

Izzy put the jar down. "Well I assumed you would be taking lead on the case.”  
Case? What case? Alec stared blankly at his sister. “What case?” her dark eyes darted down to the body as it was obvious. “Seriously where have you been these last couple days?”

She leaned over the table and punched him squarely on the arm. “The missing Warlock case? Big brother it’s been the buzz of the Institute.” He rubbed his arm as he glared at his sister. “Iz I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He stepped back no knowing whether his sister was going to punch him again, instead she tugged a white sheet over the body and removed her gloves with a snap. “Come with me.”

Alec stood with Izzy in the Ops Centre as she logged into the Institute database and pulled up a case file onto the screen. “About a week ago Mom had a meeting with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” She tapped on the screen as photo after photo appeared of bodies in different states of decomposition. “He had been getting reports of Warlocks disappearing there was nothing linking to them to each other except that their Marks had been removed.”

Arms crossed Alec looked at each photo. “What about their Marks?” tablet in hand Izzy read out the different Marks that have been recorded from the bodies. 

Horns, manes, talons, scales, tails, webbed hands.

The victims were all different from their gender, ethnicity and Marks. “What about the causes of death? Do you have anything from the other bodies to compare?” he tapped at screen and sent the data to his Institute account so he could put together a profile. “Not yet but Magnus is trying to get the Warlock Council to release a body for me. They’re a bit reluctant as most Warlocks don't trust Shadowhunters.”

“Magnus?”

Izzy nodded as she swiped the photos away and tapped into the Warlock casefile. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec lifted his gaze and his heart stopped.

No way it wasn't possible!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far it is certainly fun to write :) I have actually found myself able to write without being distracted which must be a good thing 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't named the Warlock Izzy was doing the autopsy on officially but (SPOILER) it's Elias! however I struggled to actually find the actors ethnicity so I based it on previous acting roles. If I'm wrong let me know and I will edit it, I rather it be right then a guess. 
> 
> Happy reading guys! x
> 
> Also - all mistakes are my own and I will correct as when


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 

“I’ve already assigned the Warlock case to Hillwater.” Alec felt his hands tighten behind his back as his mother continued to read a report without looking up. “Mom, Hillwater doesn't have enough experience with Warlocks or how to handle them.” That got his mom’s attention as she finally looked up from her paperwork and narrowed her eyes in questioningly. “Explain.”

The word was sharp and Alec swallowed his heart pounding anxiously. He needed this case. “Magnus Bane already has a deep distrust of Shadowhunters and from what I’ve heard Hillwater and his family don’t exactly have a good reputation with the Downworld. His ancestors were known for hunting Downworlders before the Accords were signed and even after that they didn't hide the fact they sold fangs, claws, body parts of Seelies and Warlock Marks for profit on the black markets.”

He watched as his mother mulled over his words. “What makes you think Bane would know about that?” he wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. “He’s estimated to be over 400 hundred years old and it's very likely he would’ve crossed paths with many Shadowhunter ancestors including those known for hunting.”

Alec fingers tapped nervously behind his back as he waited. “Why are you so keen to have this case?”

“Izzy’s already given me the autopsy reports and I’ve started a profile of the unsub also Hillwater is a racist asshole.” Maryse’s lips tightened a fraction as she glanced down at her work tablet. She swiped at the screen a few times. “You’re still on suspension. The Clave haven't cleared you for field work.”

That couldn’t be right, Alec thought as he grabbed Maryse’s tablet. On the screen was his profile and medical history. “The Clave clear me for active duty before I came back to New York.”

Maryse looked unconvinced as she pulled out her stele and started forming a fire message. “Until I hear otherwise I will officially assign the case over to Isabelle. You will work under her and you are not to leave the Institute until your status is cleared.”

******

Eyes closed Magnus concentrated his magic to seep into every pour of the dead Warlock on the table. His brow furrowed in confusion just as something chirped in the background breaking his concentration. He snapped his fingers as the wisps of magic disappeared. “Sorry about that.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Isabelle Lightwood just as she tucked away her phone. “Don’t worry about it my dear.” Taking a deep breath he sent stronger waves of magic into the body. Beside him Isabelle took samples looking at each with interest before placing them in tubs or envelopes. “Everything okay?”

Snapping his fingers sharply the darker shade of magic disappeared and he stepped back away from the body. His heart pinched at what remained of the Warlock. “If I didn't know this Warlock I would’ve thought it wasn’t one.” That got Isabelle’s attention as she straightened and he continued his thought process. “In your report you noted that the body had been drained of all bodily fluids and blood,” she nodded as Magnus let light blue sparks from the tips of his fingers. “This body has no magic even in death I should be to feel something but there is nothing.”

Something dawned on Isabelle’s face as she glanced at the dead Warlock. “Magnus is it possible that the Mark of a Warlock could actually hold magical properties? If it’s removed before death could the Mark somehow seal the magic away?”

He had never heard of a Mark being able to bind the magic but with that in mind it wouldn’t do any harm researching. “Anything can happen with extreme trauma so it’s possible.” He snapped his fingers to ensure the books he needed were ready upon his return to his loft. “I’ll make some enquiries with other Warlocks and the Council if they know anything about Marks having the ability to bind magic.”

Isabelle smiled at him in thanks as her phone chirped again. “You’ll be pleased to hear that the your case has been assigned to me. Alec is on his way down now, and thanks for the heads up about Hillwaters family history.”

The shared a smirk. “Not a problem my darling however I must say you’ve peaked my interest about your brother, what can I expect when I officially meet him?”

“Are we talking looks or personality?” She grinned at him knowingly. “He’s a bit salty and grumpy but I think you’ll like him.”

Salty and grumpy? “And…?” he raised his eyebrows expectantly and Isabelle bit her red painted bottom lip. “And what?” her voice shook from the effort of not laughing. “Don’t make me beg Isabelle. Am I going to be disappointed if he isn’t as gorgeous as you?”

“You’ll just have to see for yourself I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.” He knew he wasn't going to get anything more from her. “So is Alec short for something?” she tilted her head her dark eyes narrowed. “Yes and why are you so interested?” he shrugged innocently. “I’m just curious that’s all.”

She straightened pulling a white sheet over the body. “His full name is Alexander but everyone calls him Alec, I think he prefers it.”

His stomach flipped a little as he waited for Alec to finally make an appearance. He had never so anxious to meet someone and he found himself fidgeting and that caught Isabelle’s attention. “Are you nervous about meeting my brother?” he didn't know how to describe what he was feeling. He had had a feeling about Maryse that there was something familiar about her and the same with Isabelle. “No! What makes you think that?”

Isabelle had clearly inherited Maryse’s beauty. She had the same thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin tone and bone structure matched her Mother. The difference between Isabelle and her Mother; Isabelle had made the effort to learn his name and from the first meeting they had automatically developed a connection which soon lead to a platonic friendship. “You’re fidgeting.”

A part of him wanted to tell Isabelle about the Shadowhunter he had met six months ago. “Maybe I’m just nervous that he might not be as welcoming as you my dear.” She snorted in a way that suggested she knew he was avoiding the question.

Magnus’ stomach dropped when he heard the ding from the elevator and took everything to stop him from losing his nerve and portalling out with some kind of excuse. He had a couple ready and loaded mostly involving his cats having a domestic.

******

As soon as Alec stepped out the elevator he felt a sudden pull like someone had attached an invisible hook to his navel. It had felt similar to when… it couldn't be possible! Izzy would’ve said something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> I feel I need to start writing down my plot ideas because I'm going to end up forgetting things which would be awkward. Imagine that 25 chaps (25?! where did you get that number from?!) in and we still haven't addressed about whether Warlock Marks have magical properties... or obv what happened to Alec too. OMG the you know scene (hint prologue) needs addressing too... If I start drifting away from the point you need to let me know! 
> 
> On a side note - Hillwater please forgive me, I needed a character name only cos I couldn't think of a name :') I'm hopeless with names as it is and might've ended up calling him Steve or Brian
> 
> "I've already assigned the Warlock case to Steve." - eeer??  
> "i've already assigned the Warlock case to Brian." - ffs...
> 
> ... so yeah Hillwater you might've got killed on the show but you're living in my fic as a descendant of Downworlder hunters who sold Downworlder bits and... pieces... on the...black market... (Awk laugh, it's not working out well for him is it?). 
> 
> Anyway - I hope you like the chapter :) it was a joy to write also (SPOILER!!!!) Magnus and Alec are going to meet! I don't know about you but I'm a little giddy about writing it. 
> 
> As always mistakes are my own and I will correct as and when! and excuse if I come across excitable I've been listening to Frank Sinatra 'That's Life' & 'New York, New York.' and I started getting images of Alec and Magnus having a dance, or Magnus dancing with Alec looking non-impressed! 
> 
> I'm signing off to 'That's Life' - see you soon :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 

The rush Alec felt as he stepped into the morgue was similar to the time when he followed a nameless Warlock through a portal to an unknown location.

At the time Alec had no regard for his safety or even cared if anything happened to him. The Warlock could easily have been leading him to his death but as it turned out; a couple of hours of mind-blowing anonymous sex. Even though months had passed the memories were still fresh and clear. There had been a time when Alec was away he had thought of searching the Warlock casefiles to find him. Name him. Yet each time he decided against it because knowing the name of Warlock served no purpose.

It was a one-night stand. A final farewell and fuck you to the Clave and their pointless crusade of ‘fixing’ him courtesy of his parents. After a mission that had gone wrong resulted in the death of his entire team and Alec barely getting out alive himself. The Clave had ordered and his parents had agreed to send him away for psychological evaluation.

 _“It’s for the best Alec.”_ His parents had said. _“You have to understand we cannot risk this happening again.”_ He didn't know why they bothered to sugar coat the fact they thought he was weak and a failure.  
His parents chose to make a decision about his mental health without even consulting him.  
They had no idea what happened on that mission and Alec had purposely chosen to be vague on the report - there was no way he was going to let the memory of that mission be on file for just anyone to access.

So following orders like a good soldier Alec left New York and spent six months of his life in a remote part of the world.

The Institute made him feel claustrophobic and it took all his strength to convince the doctors and psychologists he was fit for active duty. Unbeknownst to them, the memories always come back to him at night and sometimes he found himself trapped in an endless loop for hours.

It had taken him six months but he did it - he passed all the psych evaluations with flying colours and the shrinks had been impressed that he managed ‘to fight his demons’ without the aid of medication. Assholes.

******

Magnus’ heart lodged in his throat as soon as Isabelle’s brother walked into the morgue. Oh God! It was him! And he was just as gorgeous even in the artificial light. He found his eyes following every movement until Alec stopped on the other side of the table. He was grateful that he wasn't included in the brief conversation between the siblings.

“Alec this is Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Those very familiar hazel eyes bore into him like he could read his mind. “Magnus my brother, Alec.” Automatically Magnus held his hand out which Alec took and it took all Magnus’ concentration to stop his magic from zapping Alec in response of the heat running from his hand up his arm.

Alec must’ve felt it too as his hazel eyes dilated. Oh God! The younger man immediately pulled his hand away much to Magnus’ disappointment. “You didn’t tell me Magnus would be here today.”

He heard a trace of annoyance in Alec’s tone - Ah that must be the saltiness Isabelle mentioned. “I didn’t tell Hillwater either but I needed Magnus to examine the body and we found a clue.”

Hazel eyes found his immediately an eyebrow raised in question. “The body has no magic.” He managed trying to stop himself sounding breathless. It was supposed to be a one night stand! Why did Magnus want to climb him like a tree? He was so tall! He screamed mentally and he tried to stop his eyes from wandering.

“No magic?”

The question snapped Magnus out of his mental meltdown. “Yes the entire body had been drained of all f-fluids as well as the magic.” He bit the inside of his cheek at his stumble and his face heated up. “We think the loss of magic has something to do with the Mark being removed.”

Alec nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest making Magnus’ inside swoon. “I’ll look into it when I’m done here.”

Magnus glanced at Isabelle who was looking at him curiously and her eyes moved to her brother. What did she know? Had she picked up on something? To him Alec was totally closed off not giving anything away.

“Do you two know each other?”

How did she do that? He glanced from Isabelle to Alec as words flew out of his mouth and clashed with Alec

“Yes.”  
“No.”

Alec and Magnus stared at each other for a moment as another clash of words filled the room.

“No?”  
“Yes?”

His magic crackled in response sending lavender coloured sparkles from his fingertips. Something flickered across Alec’s face but soon disappeared. “Um well, Isabelle you have my number should you need to contact me.” Magnus stepped back knocking over a pan sending it clattering to the floor. At that moment he wished the floor would swallow him up as embarrassment burned his face.

Stooping down quickly he picked up the pan knowing that both Shadowhunters were watching him. When he dared look up he noted Alec’s face was void of emotion and Isabelle looked gleeful? What did she know?! He whined to himself as he summoned a portal and considered rolling into it. Instead he straightened and wet his lips.

He tried to ignore the way Alec’s eyes followed the movement as he addressed Isabelle. “I’ll let you know what I find out about the Marks.” She nodded as he turned to Alec. “It was nice seeing you again.” Without waiting for a response he rushed into the portal.

******

As soon as Magnus fled into the portal Izzy pounced. “Was that what I think it was?” Alec ignored his sister as he turned to walk out the morgue Izzy at his heel. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She snorted in disbelief grabbing her brothers arm stopping him in his tracks. “I knew something was up with him but I didn't think it was that!” she squealed excitedly. “So when did you meet him?”

He glanced around noting they were just outside the threshold of the Ops Centre. Everyone was working on their allocated tasks oblivious to the Lightwood siblings. “Six months ago.”

Her eyes widened and he knew she was recalling the memory of him sneaking back into the Institute. She had been pulling a double and Alec was supposed to be on lock down until the Clave made a decision on what to do with him. “Oh my GOD! Did you and Magnus have sex?" his face must've given him away. "What was it like?!" 

Alec tugged his sister close and checked over his shoulder. “Can you not discuss my sex life with the entire Institute, please?”

He allowed Izzy to maneuver him into one of the many empty corridors. “Did he pursue you or did you…?”

Alec closed his eyes for brief moment to try and cleanse his thoughts . “I pursued him okay. Now can you drop it?” he didn't mean to snap but what happened between him and Magnus wasn’t something he wanted to share, he wasn't ashamed of what happened but it wasn't meant to mean something but it did. “Okay,” she held her hands up. “Touchy subject I get it.”

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “Was it supposed to be a one-night stand?” nodding stiffly Izzy chose her words carefully. "But you feel something for him?" again his nodded. "And that wasn't supposed to happen?" he had no idea how she did that but again he nodded. "We're going to be working closely with Magnus for who knows how long. It might be worth going to speak to him to make it clear where you both stand. Because you never know big brother it might've meant something to him." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> I decided it was time to put some plot points into action as you've already read. I really don't want to be dragging stuff out because sometimes that can frustrate readers and me too as the writer! 
> 
> Of course I will be going deeper into what happened with Alec and Magnus will be there to support him. So at the mo we have two sub-plot 
> 
> The main plot being - the investigation to who is killing the Warlock   
> The other and obviously more important main plot - MALEEEEEEEEC
> 
> Sub-plot - Alec's past and PTSD  
> Sub-plot - The one night stand - this will of course develop if you get my drift 
> 
> Also I find writing Magnus to be slightly clumsy when caught off guard quite endearing. There will however (SPOILER) be Alec stuttering.. it completes me to write Alec stuttering!! 
> 
> Anyway - Happy reading 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I will correct as and when


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - There have been some changes to the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

 

Catarina Loss sighed as she tried to console her best friend who was currently hidden under pillows and blankets. “I didn't know what to do!” Magnus wailed dramatically from underneath his blankets. “I panicked!” Cat murmured gentle words while trying to tug away the blankets only for Magnus’ grip to tighten. “You can’t avoid him forever. You’re gonna to have to face him eventually.”

Magnus snorted from under his blankets. “He must think I’m a total spaz.” Catarina made a disapproving sound as she again tried to tug away the blankets. “You were caught off guard that’s all, he was probably just as surprised to see you as you were to see him.”

She winced when Magnus bawled loudly at her words. “Would you stop that!?” she snapped sternly and the noise muffled. “Hey! Don’t suffocate yourself.” Catarina clicked her fingers; the blankets and pillows disappeared revealing her now scowling dishevelled best friend.

Catarina returned the scowl with a smile as she pushed Magnus' soft hair from his forehead. “I don’t know to what do Cat… I’ve never felt something for a hook-up before.” The memories of Alec in the alleyway, Alec in his bed, Alec deep inside him… His body reacted immediately and as quickly his face heated up in response. Great! Not only was he mortified about what happened at the morgue he was now horny as hell! With his best friend right next to him. He may as well just give up on life and become a full time blanket burrito. Damn, Alec Lightwood! Damn him and his gorgeous man parts. 

"Have you been with anyone since?” Magnus groaned in defeat and fell face first into her lap. “Tried and failed, it’s all wet dreams and self gratification these days my dear Catarina.”

Magnus rolled onto his back staring up at his friend as she stroked his hair. “Do you think I should ask the Council for this to be re-assigned?” Cat’s frowned and shook her head. “There won’t be anyone Mags. The Warlocks are too scared to come out of hiding. To scared of what’s out there and too scared of the Shadowhunters. Prejudice is a scary thing especially to those who haven’t had centuries learning to deal with it.”

He knew she was right and it wouldn't be fair on the Warlocks if he tried to pass the book to someone else because of a personal matter. “You’ll be fine Mags and if you need help with anything me and Ragnor are a fire message or portal away.”

That's great and all, he thought as he closed his eyes. However their support probably wouldn't stop him from jumping Alec Lightwood the next time he saw him. Full time blanket burrito here I come! 

******

Alec had lost count the amount of times he lifted his hand with every intention of knocking on the door although he had already walked back several times from almost losing his nerve entirely.  
He knew Izzy would kill him if she found out he chickened out speaking to Magnus, mainly because for the last couple days he had been able to avoid her and her questions; especially the one about whether he had spoken to Magnus.

So one fire message from Magnus Bane later and a heated conversation with his sister where she had made it clear she would kick his ass in sparring, Alec found himself standing in the hallway on the top floor trying to find the courage to knock. Give him a Shax’s demon anyday no problem but knocking on a door?

“How long do you plan on standing there Alexander?” a soft voice drifted from the other side of the door and he stepped back in shock. “Well, I-um.” He blew out a frustrated breath just as the door opened and he completely forgot how to breath.

He opened and closed his mouth several times not really sure what he was trying to say and Magnus smiled. “My wards, if you’re wondering.” Magnus smirked before turning away to walk back into his apartment leaving the door open and after a few beats Alec followed.

Alec stopped short of the main living area letting his eyes take in the loft, Magnus had settled himself into many of the chairs looking cool, calm and collected. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

Before answering he did a final sweep noting how the loft was just as classy and elegant as it’s owner, who now was staring at him a small smile twitching the corner of his lips. “Nice place.”

Magnus crossed his legs and a glass of red liquid appeared in his hand. “Thank you, I’ve decorated since your last visit.” He lifted the glass towards Alec who declined the offer with a shake of his head for some reason he didn’t trust himself to talk let alone drink alcohol. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “What can I do for you Alec?”

Alec cleared his throat and wet his lips and he cursed when his eyes followed as Magnus titled his glass and the movement of his throat sent shots of his straight to his groin. “You sent Izzy a fire message.” Magnus nodded as his tongue stroked the edge of his glass. “Yes I did and yet here _you_ are.”

He felt a stab of jealousy towards the glass. “Izzy was… Um. Is busy. She asked me to…” he broke off distracted completely mesmerized by Magnus’ lips and tongue he had to be doing that on purpose and when he didn’t carry on his sentence Magnus raised his eyebrows. “She asked you to…?”

The question snapped Alec out of his trance and he glared at the teasing smirk. Heart pounding with the challenge he somehow managed to balance himself enough to speak. “What’s your game Bane?”

How someone who was purposely trying to get a reaction but could shrug so innocently was beyond him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Shadowhunter.”

Magnus placed his half empty glass down on a side table as he stood. “Now about my fire message. I found something that might be of interest. Follow me.” Alec’s eyes were transfixed on the sway of Magnus’ body and without much thought he trailed after him going deep into his lair.

As Alec passed the many rooms each with the doors closed he wondered which one was Magnus’ bedroom.  
He wondered what colour and material the bedding was and if Magnus had redecorated his bedroom like the rest of the loft. 

Magnus’ office was filled floor to ceiling with books of all different shapes and sizes, the floor was littered with parchment and piles of documents but it was a photo that caught his interest.

He recognised Magnus dressed in what he guessed could be Victorian fashion and the woman Camille Belcourt Head of the Vampire Clan, Magnus must’ve noticed Alec’s interest when he stopped his search and stood beside him. “A night I would rather forget.” He murmured while placing the photo face down on the table. 

Magnus went back to his desk and extracted a wad of papers, he held the papers out which Alec took making sure their fingers didn’t touch in the exchange as Alec read through the paper Magnus settled himself behind his desk. “I apologise for the shaky translation but ancient Warlock dialect isn't one of my strengths.”

Perched on the edge of one of the tables avoiding upsetting the pile of papers on it Alec read through the translation.

******

Magnus congratulated himself for keeping up the cool and calm persona, he really didn't want a repeat of what happened in the morgue and appearing aloof seemed to be working. He watched intently Alec’s brow furrowed in confusion whilst he re-read the pages several times. “It’s supposed to be a riddle.” He supplied not wanting to be blame for any wrinkles on Alec's beautiful face. 

“A riddle? How's that supposed to help find out who’s killing Warlocks for their Marks?” Magnus traced his lips with the tip of his finger thoughtfully but inside he was gleeful when the hazel eyes darkened at the movement.

He had purposely teased Alec to get a reaction and it had worked! Magnus knew Alec wasn’t the type of person to admit anything verbally but his body and especially his eyes gave him away.

Magnus knew Alec felt the same as him it might just be desire but he hoped it could be something else or at least develop into something else.

Mentally he reminded himself to slow down and maybe consider asking Alec out for a drink before getting invested in something that might not even be there. Magnus leant back in his chair holding Alec’s gaze. “Because my darling Shadowhunter solve the riddle and it could be the key to finding those responsible for killing the Warlocks and why they are taking the Marks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Fun chapter to write, I hope you all like it
> 
> Also as I'm sure you're all aware of the news about the show and the fight currently going on on social media platforms. Don't forget to do your part to try and save the show using the following below #s or whatever is trending at the time
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters  
> #PickUpShadowhunters 
> 
> And also please if you can sign the petition :) Our voices will be heard and I really hope that the show is picked up by someone else. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters?recruiter=262124276&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition
> 
> Please note - all mistakes are my own and I will correct as and when  
> PS - Now I have to write riddles... Faaaail I can't even work out a riddle let alone write one!!  
> PPS - Magnus and Alec will have the 'talk' eventually 
> 
> See you soon xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ones you seek share the blood of both  
> The ones you seek share an oath  
> Consumed by greed  
> All will bleed  
> Consumed by power  
> All will cower
> 
> The ones you seek the oath so sacred  
> Their bodies and mind tainted  
> Consumed by power  
> All will cower  
> Consumed by need  
> All will bleed
> 
> The war between light and darkness will end  
> The will of light will soon bend  
> The ones you seek will destroy  
> The ones you seek will rejoice
> 
> Heed this warning  
> The blood is yearning  
> Death is only the beginning

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Alec grunted half listening to his brother as he nocked an arrow from his bow and sighed in frustration when it missed the target. “You alright buddy?” He lowered his bow his gaze fixed on the slight tremor coming from his hand. “Just to little rusty.” Jace frowned as he watched his brother put the bow and arrows away. He settled beside his brother taking the tablet and read the new translation of the riddle Magnus had given him. “I haven’t touched my bow in over six months.” Jace’s face pinched as he clapped his brother on the back. “You’ll bounce back just give it time.”

He managed a half smile at his brothers enthusiasm and then he felt something come over their bond; it was like Jace wanted to ask something. “Whatever you want to say, just say it.” Half glancing he saw how Jace seemed uncertain. “I know you’re busy with the Warlock case and running the Institute but Clary told me thinks she might have a lead of the Mortal Cup and her mom.” Alec groaned knowing exactly where the conversation was going. “And since mom and dad are away in Idris you’re technically Acting Head.”

Alec rubbed his forehead as he felt a familiar ache start to build. “Jace, I’ve only been back a few weeks. Mom can barely stand the sight of me and who knows what’ll happen if I start authorising unsanctioned missions. It’ll give them more reason to send me away again and for good.”

He felt the wave of irritation through their bond that made his blood boil. “I get that-” Alec cut Jace off. “You don’t though either do it by the book or not at all. I’m not getting involved.”

His words were final except he knew Jace wouldn’t back down. “What’s with you? What have you got against Clary?”

Alec knew he had to remain calm but their bond and shared emotions was making that very difficult. “I don’t have the time to be running around after your girlfriend and her personal mission of making my life difficult.” He snapped back sharply and suddenly Jace was on his feet and in his face. “Is that what you really think?”

Normally Alec would’ve walked off yet he had done that too much in the past, and he had let Jace talk him into doing things but not anymore. “Yes that’s what I think so back off.” Jace didn't. “What’s happened to you? You’ve changed.”

The disbelief of the comments winded him and words flew out of his mouth before he would stop himself. “That tends to happen when you get your entire team killed on a mission!”

Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that but immediately the anger on Jace’s face disappeared. “Alec you know that wasn't your fault.”

His brother stepped back giving him the much needed space. “I keep hearing that but it’s never going to change what happened. I made the order and Shadowhunter; my friends are dead because of me.”

Their joint emotions brought all the feeling back and he wanted to talk. He wanted to tell Jace everything stuff he hadn’t put in the report. He wanted to tell him exactly what happened. “Is this why you haven’t been sleeping? I’ve heard you when you're having nightmares.”

Alec didn’t really know what to say as he sat down silently. “I take it the treatment didn't work?” he snorted at Jace’s words. “You’d be surprised how convincing I can be when I’m desperate.”

Head pounding Alec shoved the heels of his hands into eyes trying to ease off some of the pressure. “Izzy told me you’ve got a sparkly new boyfriend.”

Seriously? He was going to kill his sister when he saw her next. “Magnus isn’t my boyfriend.” Jace sniggered as he sat back down beside Alec. “Yeah whatever keep living in denial.”

If his head wasn’t pounding he would’ve wiped the smug look off Jace’s face. “I remember what I felt that night you snuck out bud. He must be something special.”

******

When Magnus stepped into the Hunter’s Moon just after three in the morning the last person he had been expecting to see was Alec Lightwood; hunched over in the corner of the bar away from the other patrons completely absorbed by his tablet.

Even from his spot at the bar Magnus could see Alec’s lips as he read whatever was on the tablet under his breath. His eyes only left the device long enough to scribble something down that must’ve been of interest. Magnus sipped his drink slowly as he made his way over to the younger man. “I was wondering how long you were going to stare at me before coming over.”

Without looking up from his tablet Alec spoke quietly and Magnus noted a teasing hint to the other man's voice. “What can I say. I was surprised to see a Shadowhunter in a Downworlder bar this late or is it early?” Finally Alec looked up from his tablet and Magnus had to admit he was concerned, the young Shadowhunter looked exhausted. “I couldn't sleep and I could ask you same. A bit early isn’t it?”

Magnus slipped into the empty chair opposite. “I always forget about time zones when I travel to meet clients.” He lifted his half drunk glass in salute. “It’s happy hour somewhere right?”

Alec rolled his eyes in amusement as he focused back on his tablet as Magnus watched intrigued. “Isabelle mentioned you managed to get a clearer translation of that riddle.” The younger man glanced up and narrowed his hazel eyes suspiciously. “You and Izzy talk often?”

Magnus leaned back in his chair twirling the martini glass between his fingertips. “Oh yes Isabelle likes to keep me in the loop of the case and such.” He raised his eyebrows and noted a flush to Alec’s pale cheeks. “I. Um. I-I.” Magnus bite his lip as Alec’s stuttering sent a warm feeling in his chest, there was something endearing about this Shadowhunter stuttering. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to bother you… that’s all.”

He said the last bit quietly and Magnus couldn’t help but smile at Alec’s red ears. “Can I tell you a secret Alexander?” Magnus leant forward placing his now empty glass on the table. “I would drop my clients to spend even a moment with you.”

Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus continued. “When I woke up that morning to find you gone… I wanted to find you. I wanted to see you again even if it was for a minute or even a glimpse.” Alec’s lips moved a couple times as if he wanted to say something but he had forgotten how to talk. “I don’t know if you feel the same as I but that night with you unlocked something in me. If even the feelings are totally one-sided I think I can live with that if it means I get to spend time with you.”

He hadn’t meant to be so honest but he rather Alec be aware of his feelings. “Also I would like to add reference to your skills in the bedroom.” Alec flushed a deep red as he shifted in his seat. “I haven’t been with anyone since you no one has interested me, so thanks for that you’ve ruined me forever.”

Magnus held Alec’s gaze noting how the hazel eyes darkened as if he was thinking about that night. “I doubt you’re ‘ruined for forever.’- you’re immortal and forever is a long time.” He quoted the words with his fingers and Magnus grinned at him. “Well I have been told I have a tendency for being dramatic at times.”

Grinning Alec glanced back at his tablet letting the tip of a finger graze over the screen and turned it around. “I managed to find some ancient Warlock dialect in the Institute archives to get a more accurate translation.” Of course Magnus was impressed although the last thing he wanted to do was talk work with Alec especially when he didn't know the next he would be seeing him. “Maybe we could discuss that over drinks or even dinner?”

Snapping his fingers Magnus magicked one of his business cards and slid it across the table. “Call me or text me whichever is easier. Oh just so you know Isabelle gave me your number so if you want I can text you if you’re too shy.” With a parting flirty smirk and wiggle of his fingers Magnus left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All 
> 
> First please accept my sincerest apologies for the riddle if it can even be called such a thing! I gave it a go which is the main thing.  
> I will probably keep posting the riddle on the next couple of chapters just so we don't forget about it. 
> 
> Also 
> 
> DATE NIGHT!! I have an amazing idea (SPOILER) - picture this... Magnus has a visit from someone from his past and decides to get drunk and Alec ends up keeping an eye on him. 
> 
> Moving right on - thank you for the continued support with this fic and don't forget to help with the fight to save Shadowhunters! The Lucifer fandom did it so can we, never give up!! 
> 
> Ta Ta for now! 
> 
> PS - all mistakes are my own and I will correct them as and when - I may also edit the chapter


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 7**

 

Magnus let his head hit the table with a thud as he questioned why he had agreed to help Ragnor translate some old scrolls in a dead language for one of his clients. He must have been feeling extra generous until after the first hour when he realised he was totally out of his depth. Magnus had pulled out every single book on dead languages he owned and the progress was pitiful, but if he was being completely honest Magnus was hoping the job would be a distraction from his phone and the endless wait for the long awaited text message from a certain hazel eyed Shadowhunter.

Sighing Magnus flipped through a couple pages just to keep his hands busy from making the first move. He had no problem doing that but he didn't want Alec to think he was that desperate or anything! Magnus scoffed to himself as he snapped his fingers clearing his desk and debated what to do with the rest of his evening. His eyes lingered for a moment on his phone before he made that disappear out of sight out of mind.

He decided to repeat that mantra as he sat at his empty desk tapping his fingers restlessly. Maybe he could drop Alec a quick message asking if there was any update on the case…? “No that’s not desperate at all Magnus.” He muttered in disgust; he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice his wards react to someone who he had been actively avoiding for a good couple years.

“Oh Magnus my love, why the long face?” a voice drifted through the empty loft as he let his head hit the desk with a thud. “What do you want Camille?”

There was no way she could miss the irritation in his voice but laughed whilst leaning a hip against the desk. “So grumpy.” She cooed; Magnus flinched when a talon stroked his head almost gently. “What do you want?”

Normally Magnus would never dream of being rude or snappy but Camille was a whole different story, she would only ever come to him if she wanted or needed something from him and at present he was in no mood to be part of her games. “Come have a drink with me.” It wasn’t a question or even an offer. It was just Camille.

He lifted his head watching as she sat down in a nearby chair crossing her long limbs. Drink already in hand.

As he moved away his desk and slumped in the chair opposite he felt her eyes on him. He rubbed his forehead against the sudden pounding. “I ask you again Camille, what do you want?”

“Can’t an old friend come visit and have a drink?” he snorted and held her gaze. “I wouldn’t even class you as a friend Camille.” She laughed tapping her fingers against the glass. “Please don’t tell me you’re still upset about my dilliance with that short-lived Russian.”

His chest squeezed when he remembered the night that had unfortunately been burnt into his mind. Camille and his then lover… In one night she had managed to steal his lover, rip out his heart and stamp on it. She had laughed in his face stating that immortals weren’t supposed to feel true love. It was on that very same night with the aid of whiskey that he promised himself not to feeling anything for anyone. He was immortal so he had forever to party, drink and sleep with whomever he wanted without having to suffer the consequences.

“Upset? No! Now are you going to tell me why you are here?”

Camille smirked at him over her glass; she was up to something but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. “When were you going to tell me you were working with the Nephilim?” that surprised him because Magnus had made sure to remain on the down-low about his work the New York Institute. “I had a visit from some Shadowhunters, they seemed to think I knew something of the Mortal Cup.” He felt his brows lift at her words he had expected at some point the Shadowhunters would visit Camille for other reasons, he knew full well she wasn't very discreet with her lifestyle choices. “Strange isn’t it? And they asked me about Jocelyn Fairchild. Wasn’t she a client of yours?”

Magnus held her gaze as he tried to get a read on the situation. “I haven’t seen or spoken to Jocelyn Fairchild for years.” Okay a lie but Magnus was a great believer in Client-Warlock confidentiality.

Years of practice and living with Vampires, Magnus was able to resist a flinch when Camille moved with her supernatural speed. “Don’t lie to me Magnus Bane.” Her voice a dangerous whisper but he could tell she was worried and he didn't blame her. There had been admittedly a couple occasions where Shadowhunters had visited him he of course tried keeping his nose clean but what were a violation or two to keep things interesting. “I’m not lying Camille.”

With a frustrated growl she pulled back and ran her eyes over his loft. “It’s a little drab don't you think? It really doesn't suit you.” He knew she was referring to his not so recent redecorating urge. “What inspired this? Or who?” a knowing sneer appeared on her lips and he cursed. Her eyes flickered around his loft and she sniffed. “It’s faint very faint…but really Magnus? Are you that desperate to would actually fall on your back for a Shadowhunter?”

Jaw set he refused to move when she sat on his lap her arm around his shoulders sniffing his hair. “You know it will never last right? Shadowhunters have a habit of dying young.” She kissed his hairline tenderly and rubbed her nose over the shell of his ear. “You’ll be hidden away like a dirty little secret. Your Shadowhunter will either marry or die and you will be forgotten about.”

Her words echoed in his ears as she continued to taunt him. “You’ll be heartbroken; pining after something that can never be. Destined to be forever alone until the end of your time.”

******

Alec stopped in front of an old fashioned bar before glancing down at his phone checking the address matched although he didn't need the GPS to confirm that because he knew straight away that Magnus Bane was in there. Call it gut instinct.

He couldn't help but smile at the jumble words on the screen, it was a mixture of asking if Alec wanted to join him for a drink, suddenly changing his mind to back to asking him if he was free for a drink. Before another mass of messages came in where Magnus had changed his mind again by that time Alec had already traced the phone number and left the Institute.

Although the messages were amusing, he couldn't help but feel concern for the Warlock as he opened the door and stepped into the bar. It was cosy and surprisingly quiet for what would be peak time. He did a quick scan and spotted Magnus.

The Warlock sat alone and hunched at the bar his posture stiff and closed off. Alec slid into the stool next to him and Magnus glanced out the corner of his eye. “Alexander Lightwood, what do I owe this pleasure?” he heard the attempt of aloofness but there was something wooden and robotic in the Warlock’s voice. “You invited me.” Alec took the half empty glass and sniffed the contents only to wrinkled his nose at the smell. “How much have you had?”

Magnus shrugged innocently as he held his hand out making a grabby motion. “I am a big boy Alexander, I can handle my drink.” The slight slur of words made Alec raised a questioning eyebrow. He moved the glass away just out of reach as Magnus scowled grumpily. “Answer the question and I’ll give it back.” Magnus pouted before giving in. “A bottle or two maybe, I don’t know… I lost count after the tequila shots.”

Alec tilted his head disapprovingly as Magnus glared. “Don’t-Don’t judge me Shadowhunter!” he made a very uncoordinated attempt to retrieve his glass only to fall face first into Alec. “Why do you smell so good?” Magnus moaned pressing his nose deeper into Alec’s chest. “You… you smell so manly and yummy.” Alec felt his cheeks warm at the words and closing his eyes briefly, he grounded himself enough to sit Magnus back into his chair. “Do you want me to take you home?”

The Warlock shook his head as he folded his arms using them as a pillow to hide away his face. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He heard a drawn out muffled whine of despair. “Is there anyone you want me to call?” Magnus shook his head as the two sat silently. Alec admittedly unsure of how to deal with an emotional and intoxicated Warlock but against his better judgement he asked the question. “Do you want me to buy you a drink?”

Magnus did a combination of a nod and shake of his head and Alec took that as a yes. He waved over the bartender ordering which he knew Magnus would definitely reject: A glass of iced water. “When one is trying to drown their sorrows it normally doesn't involve water.” Magnus muttered with a pout as he eyed the glass, in response Alec pushed the glass closer to the Warlock. “Can I ask why you’re ‘drowning your sorrows’?”

He nodded at the glass which with great reluctance Magnus lifted and took a single sipped; he scrunched his face in disgust. “Why are you so concerned?” Alec was taken aback at the snappiness of the words and a little bit hurt. “A guy can’t help but be concerned when he gets messages from a drunk Warlock in the middle of the night!”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes fill with tears at his sharp words and they made his chest squeeze, he hadn’t meant to upset Magnus or worse make him cry. Standing quickly, Alec grabbed Magnus by the arm and steered him to the furthest booth away from the bar and patrons.

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to upset you.” Magnus lip trembled as he tried to hold back his tears, not really sure what to do he went by past experience of when Izzy had gotten herself in drunken state after a break-up with Meliorn. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulder and tucked him tightly to his side.

“Am I a dirty little secret?” Magnus said suddenly as he rubbed his face into Alec’s shirt. His entire body stiffened as Magnus continued muttering. “Does anyone know what happened between us? Have you told anyone?” the intimacy of the question put Alec’s nerve on edge; he certainly wasn’t ashamed of what he and Magnus had shared however he was a very private person. Taking out his stele he burned a rune onto the table creating a bubble blocking out the noise of the bar.

Magnus sat up and opened his mouth as if Alec’s decision for privacy proved his point immediately Alec placed a single finger on the Warlocks mouth. “I think my sister is planning our wedding... my parabatai is convinced you're my sparkly new boyfriend and that I’m in denial about it.”

At his words there was a change in Magnus’ mood and the tension evaporated. “Sparkly boyfriend?” Alec nodded as he rubbed away the smudged makeup under Magnus’ eyes with his thumb. “As you can tell my siblings are very invested in my personal life.”

******

Magnus felt himself melt as Alec’s calloused thumb rubbed under his eyes, Camille was wrong! She knew saying those kind of things would mess with him. Hell she had been playing with him for centuries so he should’ve have expected to be the victim of her mind games . Magnus found himself snuggling into Alec’s side; just enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought to him. “I’m sorry for snapping at you Alexander, it was uncalled for.”

“Don’t worry you were upset, it’s fine.” The instant forgiveness made his heart melt but he felt the need to make amend. “Let me make it up to you. What do you do for fun?”

Perching his chin so he was able to look up from his snuggle position he saw Alec’s eyes narrowing. “Fun?”

Licking his lips he resisting the urge to smile at the suspicious way Alec made the word sound. “Yes fun… you do know what fun is? Don't you?”

******

It seemed Alec and Magnus had very different definitions of fun. Alec had grown up being the responsible and boring sibling his sister often liked to call him a buzzkill for his by the book attitude. So if he said to Magnus that he enjoyed finding a solution to a dispute or generally just running the Institute… he was positive Magnus would think the same. Alec preferred the quiet and at one time he preferred his own company that was until Magnus Bane came into his life.

Leaning against the bar Alec watched as the Warlock in question danced in the middle of a throng of bodies. He wanted to feel grumpy and annoyed about the entire situation because standing in a club stone cold sober keeping an eye on an intoxicated Warlock was not his idea of fun. Alec closed his eyes briefly as he tried to ignore the way Magnus moved with the pounding beat. He also tried and failed to will away his hard-on. Shifting on his feet he glanced around his surroundings making note that nothing had changed since he last scan of the club.

“You’re so tense Alexander. Relax.”

Alec’s body jolted in surprise as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck his hips swaying lightly with the music. “You should come dance it’ll loosen you up.”

“Not happening.”

Magnus rolled his eyes as his fingers played with Alec’s hair. “Please.”

Oh by the Angel! that single word shot bouts of heat to Alec’s already painful erection as memories came back thick and fast. He swallowed back a groan trying to force the memories away.

_“Please… harder.” Magnus had panted while Alec pounded into him. “Angel, harder. Make me come. Please.”_

Holy shit, for his own sanity he should grab Magnus and leave because he wasn’t going to be able to last if Magnus kept rubbing against him. “You’re thinking about it. Aren’t you Angel?” his eyes locked with Magnus’. “I could feel you for days afterwards. I’ve never been stretched so much.” His cock twitched and he watched as Magnus’ eyes dropped. “I think someone else wants in on this conversation.”

Grabbing his wrist Magnus dragged into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. His head spun just at the closeness of their bodies. Magnus snaked a hand down his body and started running his palm over his cock. “Oh Alexander, I’ve dreamed about your gorgeous cock. Dreamed about sucking it, swallowing it whole… I loved that you didn’t hold back when you fucked me. ”

He used the last of his control to remove Magnus’ hand. “Stop, you’re drunk.”

Magnus smirked as his mouth found his ear. “Really? That didn't stop you the first time.”

The Warlock was certainly a handful he came to realise very quickly Magnus made repeated efforts to get his hands back where he wanted them only to be blocked. “Not like this. Come on I’ll take you home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wouldn't really call that a date... we'll have to do date 2.0 at some point where both parties are sober... I have an old fic which I did post but deleted because I felt it wasn't at my usual standard. It was really... wooden and didn't flow but I've had practise and been getting back into the swing of things :) 
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you all liked the extra loooong chapter. I felt it was necessary 
> 
> PS - all mistakes are my own, I will edit and correct as and when. I may also edit the chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 

It seemed keeping his shit together was getting steadily more difficult, Alec mused to himself darkly as he stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Rolling his shoulders he raised his fists with the intention of starting a fresh bout of heavy punches to vent out his frustration. He was frustrated that the Warlock case had gone cold every single lead and angle was a dead end, there had been radio silence about whether Warlock Marks had abilities or properties to bind magic… his fists faltered for a moment as he considered contacting Magnus but after a few more sloppy punches he decided against it. Considering what had happened the previous night he didn't know how much more he could hold onto his control.

Magnus Bane was proving to be a distraction that he very much welcomed considering what was happening in his professional life or what was left of it. Ever since Clary Fray had appeared it became apparent that the Clave were up to something. Never in his life had they ever questioned the leadership of the Lightwood family now every decision past and present was being questioned and that’s where Lydia Branwell came into the picture.

Before the events that earlier in the year there had been whispers of a Union between the Lightwood and Branwell family. Arranged marriages were unheard of but not as common with his generation. The fact his parents were in Idris apparently being questioned about past missions and Lydia’s sudden appearance claiming only to be in New York for an “audit” made things even more suspicious. It could be a coincidence but who honestly believed in those. His parents and the Clave were both up to something.

Whether it be his parents trying to arrange some sort of alliance marriage to favour the Lightwood name or whether it was the Clave’s way that sending Lydia and she would find something to would take the New York Institute out of the Lightwood control. His instincts told him to be careful because someone… somewhere was waiting for him to slip up.

He had no idea why the Clave were purely focusing on him. He had known from a young age he would never run the New York Institute and his parents had made it clear that he was never good enough. So using him as a scapegoat would make perfect sense with everything going on the blame would fall to him. Alec knew he should be beyond pissed that even with everything going on, he found himself covering for Jace and Clary.

Whatever hold he had on his anger disappeared as his fist smacked sloppily into the bag. Jace and Clary - he hoped to hell that his brother felt his anger with what was left of their bond. Jace had always been a rule breaker which on numerous occasions the Clave had overlooked. He had always been the golden boy with his skills and abilities almost the son his parents wished they had had. No matter what happened whether it be personal and professional; the bond they had had always been strong and nothing could come between them. However put Clary Fray into the mix with her stubborn refusal to learn about Shadowhunters, Jace was prepared to break Laws.

Laws that if broken could have him thrown into the City of Bones or worse exiled, not even what was left of the Lightwood name would be able to save Jace. Why he wanted to make sacrifices was something Alec wasn't even prepared to consider. Feeling like his head was about to explode, Alec punched the bag at a bad angle and a sharp pain shot up from his hand and up his arm and thankfully grounded him from his thoughts and noise going on in his head.

Stepping back from the bag, Alec took in several deep breaths to try and cleanse himself as he massaged his palm with his thumb trying to ease the prickling numbness. It was a gentle tap of metal against wood that caught his attention.

Glancing up he saw Magnus standing in the doorway and immediately his body tightened and he felt arousal taking over which was definitely a welcomed distraction. “Magnus.”

His skin prickled as he watched Magnus’ dark eyes fixating on his bare upper body. A few moments passed as the Warlock moved his gaze lower before finally finding his face. He could feel the heat in Magnus’ gaze. “Okay, I’m back.”

Alec watched as Magnus glanced around timidly before stepping into the room and closing the door and leaning against it.  “What are you doing here?”

The Warlock licked his lips nervously as he cautiously moved further into the room and stopped short of the punch bag “I just came to return your jacket.” Alec for the first time clocked the jacket folded over Magnus’ arm and he couldn't help but smile at how his jacket had gotten into Magnus’ possession.

After he resisted Magnus’ advances and getting him away from the call of music and alcohol. It became clear that Magnus Bane was going to be a handful and getting the intoxicated Warlock back to his loft was a challenge in itself. It seemed every beat of music or neon light attracted Magnus.

It was his suggestion of a portal which gave Alec some insight and pretty interesting facts of Magnus Bane and his long life.

First - he was banned from portalling whilst under the influence and proceeded to tell him the story of a drunk and disorderly offence and being detained in Las Vegas when he portalled onto a roller coaster in front of Mundanes.

Second - it was likely he would puke because of the tequila and explained in great depth about the last time he had drank tequila.

Third - Magnus appeared not to have control of his magic when sleeping. After finally getting back to the Loft where Magnus promptly collapsed face first onto his bed after being less than helpful with bedroom directions.

_“Don’t fall asleep yet you can’t sleep in your clothes.” Alec murmured gently as he started pulling the laces free and removing the boots. “Alexander… stay with me?” Alec felt his lips twitch as he sat Magnus up as gently removed his jacket and scarf. “Not tonight.”_

_Magnus pouted as he fell forward into Alec’s chest and inhaled deeply. “Why?” Alec wasn't really sure how to answer as he the one thing he wanted to do was stay with Magnus. He wanted to fall asleep breathing in the Warlock’s warm scent but the risk was too high._

_When asleep Alec had no control, no control of what his body might do, no control of his dreams or the memories. Moving Magnus onto his side he shoved a pillow behind him to keep him on his side. Kneeling beside the bed he watched as Magnus’ eyes became steadily heavier he debated answering Magnus’ question with the truth knowing that he wouldn't remember the conversation but instead he tucked the other man into bed and stood._

_Taking a deep breath he forced himself to leave the room when something stroked against him. He looked down seeing nothing around his feet and it took a moment for him to register something was gone._

  ******

Magnus’ heart pounded uncomfortable in his chest as he tried to focus on anything but the shirtless, sweaty, panting Shadowhunter standing in front of him. His entire body flared with heat as settled relentlessly low in his belly.

It had taken a good couple of hours that Magnus had eventually magicked away his hangover before he decided that he needed to see Alec. He had no idea what had happened the previous night but waking up cuddling Alec’s jacket brought questions he needed answers too. He just wished that the man put some clothes on because he was potentially seconds away from jumping and assaulting him. “I was hoping you could shed some light to how I came to acquire your jacket.”  

He saw the twitch of a repressed smile and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Would you care to share the joke?”

Alec stepped forward close enough to take the jacket. “Nothing, it’s just your magic took my jacket.”

My magic? Now that was interesting… he had heard of Warlocks who had redecorated their entire house and even relocated their Lairs in their sleep. Magnus made a mental note to ask Catarina if it had ever happened to her. “Are you sure?”

The Shadowhunter nodded as he took the jacket as he turned to sit down on a nearby bench. After a beat, Magnus stepped closer and resisted the urge fidget. “You look exhausted, how long have you been hitting that thing?”

He recalled seeing Alec in the Hunter’s Moon with similar lines of exhaustion on his face and around his eyes. “A couple hours, I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

A part of him wanted to probe but he had a feeling he might know what was bothering him. “I met Lydia Branwell on my way in, she is very impressive.” He saw Alec’s hands tighten a fraction as he started to unravel the material around his hands. “I must thank Isabelle for distracting her although I don’t know how long I have until she tracks me down. I can’t imagine an unescorted Downworlder would go well.”

Magnus attempted a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Actually I think it’s best I go, I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” His heart jumped in surprise as Alec suddenly moved with inhuman speed.

At the first contact a sliver of lavender magic escaped from his fingertips and he blushed when Alec’s brows rise in question. With a firm grip and gentle tug, he let his Angel lead him into a side room. “I’ll hear if anyone comes in.” Magnus wanted to question the statement but assumed that Alec had activated a rune for his hearing.

Leaning easily against the wall Alec folded his arms over his chest and Magnus felt his inside swoon. The man was so well built and he truly felt spoilt seeing all the muscle on display. His fingers twitched making more sparks of magic appear and clenched his hands into tight fists when Alec’s eyes darkened. “Why does that happen?”

Magnus swallowed and wet his lips his breathing stuttered when Alec followed the movement. It felt as if the room had gone up a couple degrees. “My magic is attracted to you...” From his easy lean Alec moved his arms caging Magnus against the wall. 

Magnus felt his face heat up and he wondered how on earth he could even still have the ability to be embarrassed considering his age as he carried on speaking. “Of course how can I not be... You do remember we had sex a couple of month ago? Normally that requires some form of attraction. Yes?” He smirked up at the Shadowhunter trying to ignore the heady masculine scent coming from Alec’s body. He could see clear lines of where sweat had trailed down the hard body and he blantedly let his eyes go lower and his smirk widened in satisfaction.

Alec watched as Magnus’ gaze flickered back up to his eyes and he saw pinpricks of gold decorating Magnus’ normally dark eyes. “Can I assume you feel the same Alexander?”

Without breaking their gaze Alec took Magnus’ hand his muscles jumped as he guided the palm downwards past his stomach and lower. Magnus’ eyes widened. “What do you think?” Alec murmured as he pressed Magnus’ hand against his hardened length.

A slight shiver ran through Magnus as his brain quickly flashed back to their meeting all those months ago. Like all those months ago, Magnus yet again found himself in a very compromising situation. A part of him that wasn’t being distracted by the fact he could feel Alec growing harder underneath his hand attempted to make him consider the consequences should he and Alec be caught but when fate throws a gorgeous; tall, dark and handsome in his path who was he to complain?

Magnus let his other hand slowly move over Alec’s heated skin until his fingers were able to sink in the damp hair at the base of Alec’s neck. He tilted his jaw enough so there lips were inches apart and he could practically taste the Shadowhunters breath on his lips. “Someone could be watching.” Magnus flickered his eyes around knowing that the Institute was rigged up with the most high tech security system. “Not here, blind spot.”

With a groan Magnus leaned forward wanting to catch his Angel’s lips only something made every muscle in Alec’s body stiffen and not in the good way.

******

Alec closed his eyes and resisted the urge to curse the Angels. He was so close to finally tasting Magnus’ mouth only to hear voices over the hot buzz going on in his head.

“Isabelle, you do realise that there is currently an unescorted Warlock in the Institute.”

He immediately recognised the voice of Lydia Branwell and soon his sisters sharp tone responded back. “Magnus Bane isn’t just some Warlock, he’s the High Warlock. Personally I don't think he requires escorts especially as he is currently assisting in a high profile investigation.”

Alec already knew that Isabelle didn't think much of Lydia but he wished his sister would watch her tone. “A high profile investigation that last time I checked had gone cold with every lead being a dead end.”

The conversation had moved into the gym and he heard Magnus’ breathing stutter. “That’s entirely your own opinion Lydia, as I showed you in the lab I am currently running tests on all the samples taken from the bodies. We should thank the Angels that there haven't been any further murders.”

The two women continued bickering between them as Alec tried to think of a way out of their current predicament. After a beat Magnus nudged him as an indication to give him space. He straightened his already pristine clothes and took a deep breath.

******

Magnus knew deep down that Lydia probably didn't believe his checking the wards excuse of why he and Alec were hidden away in a blind spot, of course it was unlikely she knew of the blind spot but Isabelle would a whole different story.

A small shiver ran through Magnus and he closed his eyes replaying the moments. He could still smell Alec’s damp scent and decided once he had gotten back to his loft he would never wash the clothes ever again.

Definitely wet dreams and self gratification it was tonight he concluded with a small smile a knock echoed throughout his quiet loft… after he had dealt with whoever had decided to visit at such an ungodly hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best not discuss why it has taken as long as it has to get this chapter up - if I'm being honest... it's taken 6 months but as you all know life gets in the way of things and hobbies. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter... there's a slight possibility you might need to refresher... 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I will correct them as and when   
> Thanks for reading


End file.
